The Rana-Tasre
'The Rana-Tasre' The Rana-Tasre appears to be immense golden colored weeping willow. In reality it is Ausrus-Tasre one of three World Trees that bind Vir’Exalon together and hold the world in its shape, via its roots. (The Irminsul-Voluspa and the Ashvatta-Otzar are the other two.) It is considered the oldest living creature native to Vir’Exalon and the Prime Material Plane. Within the Willow-esque canopy it also contains near hidden branches of thin bladed metallic leaves that resemble aspen leaves. These leaves are razor sharp and appear to be made up of different metals. Platinum, Adamant, Mithril, Silver, Iron and Copper which all grow naturally and never fall. If a creature approaches the tree, it appears to ‘bend in the wind’ and shreds, stabs and slices any that come with striking distance. The Ausrus-Tasre has served as a prison for the Rana Liliyyoth, and over the course of the ages, it appears the two have become one. Rana Liliyyoth is the first of all Primogen. It is said that she has thirteen names and to know all the names is understand the being trapped in the Ausrus-Tasre. Primal Forces and traits associated with Rana Liliyyoth are; Time, Knowledge, Transgression, Corruption, Defiance, Wisdom and several others are unconfirmed. This Primogen was corrupted by the very Knowledge of The First Void and began a dissonance in the harmony of Reality. Rana Liliyyoth is said to be the Mother of all Sins, the creator of Demons and the first evil found outside the Void. She caused the malignancy of her brothers and sisters and throughout history she is a paramount figure. Rana Liliyyoth was trapped in the form of a wraith-like Lindwurm and bound to the Ausrus-Tasre for all eternity.'' The sentient Rana-Tasre “tree” continuously bleeds a black tar like sap. It cannot move, other than to expand outward like a parasite or latch. When in it's presence it speaks telepathically and will answer all questions truthfully. The Rana-Tasre is a stationary, nigh-omniscient, indestructible being that is unflinchingly truthful to any questions asked of it, but always answers with malicious intent (seeing as it knows all futures and pasts, it knows just what to say to manipulate the listener to do what it wants). The Sentient tree now identifies itself as ‘The Rana-Tasre’ and lives in the heart of the Elysia Oasis. It allows multi-colored Willow Wisps to tend it, though it takes great joy in killing them as sport while they do so. The Oasis is encircled by a wall of unknown force that has four stone doors as entrance. The Elysia Oasis is in the heart of Svyelunarri and is protected by the Fae that find refuge there. The Rana-Tasre is is supposedly responsible for many of history's greatest tragedies. Some Myths and Stories involving it are; * Before it was bound, it is believed to have spoken to the Primogen before they left the Elder God’s Path. If true, it is responsible for the Dawn War and the creation of Gods, as well as the imprisonment of the Primogen. * It was said Tiamat sought out the Rana-Tasre and spoke with it, before her fall into darkness and corruption. Tiamat was a powerful leader of dragonkind and blessed with the wisdom of five heads. Tiamat led many of her kind into war and was a central figure in the Gods War. She also entrapped her eldest and most powerful children to have them ritually sacrificed in order to create chromatic dragonborn. It was Tiamat who killed Bahmut and was forever imprisoned in the Demi-Plane of Dread. * The Twins of Nexal Naltecona, Kerriet and Isha, were said to accidentally find themselves in the Elysia Oasis and spoke with the then bound Rana-Tasre. When they left, their action caused the loss of Nexal Naltecona’s Divinity, the cursing of their children and also brought about the God’s Peace. A The Four Door of Stone were created as a precaution after their visit. * The Rana-Tasre is said to even manipulate creatures. A single seed was said to have made it via a night thrush and the winds carried it south, this seed is said to have fallen into soil water by the blood of a dying god. (gruumsh?) From There the Weirdening Weald began to grow. The Weald is a place of odd magics, many believe are evil at heart. * Some of the oldest Myths of Creation speak of a bound ‘World Destroyer’ which in entombed at the core of the world and held by the combined roots of the Three World Trees. Many are beginning to believe the Rana Liliyyoth is poisoning the tree and weakens the roots. Some Elder Texts believe this was her plan all along and she will be released from her prison when the Horn of Oliphant is blown. At that time, the Ausrus-Tasre will wither and Rana-Liliyyoth will release the Tarrasque that begins the end of all things. * It is said the Rana-Tasre blooms with each solstice for a single night and day. The first blossom picked will yield a tea that acts as a panacea. * To Speak to the Rana-Tasre is the loss of free will. Because of its ability to see all available futures and choose among them, anything you do afterwards will be because the Rana-Tasre either planned it or allowed it.